


Spiking

by Missy



Category: Little Shop of Horrors (1986)
Genre: Conception, Curtain Fic, F/M, Plants, Slice of Life, Violence against Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey's determine to secure her happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiking

Suburbia had changed only one aspect of Audrey’s personality. No; less the suburbs than nearly dying via a plant that was named after her. While she was, at her core, still her sweet self, there was a veneer of steel under the velvet glove with which she held her husband enthralled.

Seymour didn’t blame her, they’d both seen the same thing, and they’d both gained the same kind of wariness. It had bonded them together, and besides, he needed her to be hard-nosed now and again, and when she applied herself to their business that quiet toughness excellent to the nth degree, and which could be applied to every task she set herself to. 

The conception of their first child was just such as task.

With great determination, whenever she wasn’t supporting Seymour at Krelbourne’s Plant Nursery, she charted her temperature, kept an eye on every cycle. This resulted in morning love atop piles of potting soil, a brief lunch encounter in the back seat of their new station wagon, and a stolen moment out in the back alley with the scent of baking bread and fresh green things sprouting up everywhere tantalizing their nostrils, the scents of a slowly revitalizing Skid Row.

It was romantic and unromantic, and involved frequent testing of the limit of soundproofing insulation, but they were happy.

One morning, Audrey knew – just knew – that something was different about her. She took a test, laid it out, and sent Seymour off to work with a giddy little smile. Out in the garden, she listened to the egg timer tick, did some weeding…

And pumped a blast of weedkiller into the gaping mouth of the snapping plant by her heel. 

No one was going take her happily ever after away.

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains characters from **Little Shop of Horrors**. The author has no legal claim upon these characters, and this fiction is a work of fannish tribute, from which no money was made.


End file.
